


Cherry flavour

by Rendie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cherry lip balm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie
Summary: Sam has dry lips and asks Dean to buy him some lip balm for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is just some self-indulgent PWP. This thing just kept poking in my head and would not let go until I wrote it. Sorry, not sorry.

The brothers have been driving almost the whole day in the terrible heat outside, so when they saw a sign of a decent motel, they decided to stop for the evening. They paid for their room and it appeared that it actually was indeed one of the better motels, since the A/C was working full power.  
“Yes! Finally got out of that terrible heat!” Sam exclaimed happily once they closed the door behind them.  
“It wasn’t that bad. It’s just ‘cause you are a friggin furnace even when it’s freezing outside.” Dean said with a playful chuckle. Sam was not smiling.  
“Yeah, well you can go back there yourself and get us some food, ‘cause I am starving and I am not going back to that hell!”  
“The things I do for you, little brother.”  
“You say that like you aren’t hungry. Heard your stomach grumble miles ago.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t say I wasn’t hungry.....and maybe not just for food.” Dean said with a dreamy smile and his eyes met Sam’s across the room. Sam’s eyes clouded for a bit and he returned the smile. Sam bit his lower lip lightly but then realised his mouth was completely dry and his lips scratchy and crackling in the corners from the day in the heat. He noticed Dean making his way to him, going for kiss.  
“Dean,” was the only thing he managed to say before his brother’s lips were on his. Dean drew back immediately when he felt his brother stiffen slightly and not even return the kiss.  
“What is it Sammy?” Dean asked.  
Sam blushed, but Dean put his fingers under his brother’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “My lips. They are too dry from the heat.”  
“Well, then we will have to wet them properly, won’t we?” Dean smiled at him mischievously and went for another kiss, deeper this time, licking around his brother’s lips to make them wet. Sam made a weird sound at the back of his throat, but then melted into the kiss, his knees going weak from the intensity.  
“Dean.” He managed again, and this time it was just a breathy moan between kisses. If his brother did not care about his chaffy lips, he would not either. At least right now, when it felt so good. When breathing became necessary, they broke the kiss, Dean putting his head on his brothers shoulder to catch his breath. They were touching all over, not wanting to let go, however at that moment, Dean’s hunger made itself known again.  
“Huh, I guess fun will have to wait a bit, I will go get the food.” He said after another few seconds and disentangled himself from Sam with another short kiss.  
“Lips better?” He said with a beaming smile.  
“They were when you were kissing me, but now they’re scratchy again.” Sam said with a pout.  
“Aww, my big baby.” Dean said and kissed him again.  
“Could you, uh.... could you maybe grab me some lip balm when you are food shopping?” He knew his brother would most likely make fun of him, but he needed it.  
“Oh, Samantha, do you need some eyeliner, too?” He said with a snicker and made a quick jump to the left to duck his brother’s punch to the shoulder.  
“Dean! You are such a jerk!!!” Sam said in exasperation.  
“I know, but you still love me, bitch.” Dean replied and smiled his dazzling smile that his brother could not be angry with him anymore.  
“I do, but sometimes I hate you too.” Sam conceded, but went for another short kiss anyway, Dean chuckling.  
“I will try Sammy. Diners don’t exactly sell that kind of shit, so I will see if I see a store of sorts.”  
“Thank you.” Sam said and then a truly evil thought occurred to him. “Besides, it’s in your best interest too, if you want me to blow you tonight. Wouldn’t be much good to you now, with my lips dry and all.” And he beamed his smile back at Dean, trying for innocent but failing miserably.  
Dean groaned and pushed his brother back against the wall, kissing him forcefully, his right hand fisted in the other’s shirt. When he broke it off, he glared up at his brother “You are evil!”  
Now was time for Sam to chuckle “Learned it from you.” And he stuck his tongue out on his brother. This time it was Sam’s stomach that announced itself. Dean ran a hand over his face to shake the arousal and made his way to the door. “Alright, alright, I am going, otherwise we both apparently die from hunger.” He smiled at his brother one last time, then closed the door behind him and the familiar rumble of the impala starting and making its way out of the parking lot could be heard.  
Sam decided that with Dean gone for food, he had enough time for a quick shower and to get out of his sticky clothes that have basically melted into his own skin during the day’s drive in the heat.  
\-----------

With his shower done and dressing into some sweat pants and t-shirt for the night, he just opened the door from the bathroom when Dean appeared with food. His hair was still wet, but he finally felt refreshed and that he could actually move without everything clinging to him with sweat. Even his lips seemed a bit better from the dampness of the shower, so he could concentrate fully on food.

Dean stopped for a second in the door, taking in the sight his brother made, fresh from shower. Luckily he was dressed; otherwise Dean would have had a hard time not taking him then and there. No pun intended. He closed and locked the door and made his way to the table, putting the bags with food and the two six packs of beer there.  
“Damn, baby brother. Shower did you good.” And he ran appreciative eyes up and down his brother’s body. Sam smiled at him and made his own way to the table, leaning in for a short kiss.  
“Food now, fun later.” Sam chuckled into the light peck as he heard his brother groan.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Dean replied and tore his way into his burger, moaning at the taste. Sam wanted to make some remark about the noises Dean was making, but was too hungry himself and decided against it. Besides, he would hear some of those noises pretty soon if he had anything to do with it. He took a big bite out of his chicken wrap and damn did it feel good to finally eat something.

“Wow, that was surprisingly very good.” Sam said after he finished his two wraps, licking his fingers clean of a bit of a sauce. Which made him realise that his lips were kind of dry and itchy again after the bit spicy food and he realised he did not even ask Dean if he bought him the lip balm.  
“Hey, did you manage to find some store?”  
Dean looked up at the precise moment his brother was licking off his fingers and he had to do a double take not to choke on the mouthful of pie. Then he realised he was talking to him.  
“Huh?” Yeah, very articulate, Dean. “Oh yeah, I did. Could not believe there was so much of that crap.” And he reached into his pocket and then threw a small tube into his brother’s hands. It had a big “nivea” and “lip balm” written on it, so Sam relaxed a bit, glad that his brother did not buy him lipstick or something. He caught it his hands with a “thanks, big brother” and a big smile, then proceeded to open it and apply it to his lips, without really looking. After he applied it and licked his lips though, he realised he should have looked. It tasted like cherries! And now that he saw that thing in his hand, it also looked very fucking pink!  
“Seriously Dean, what the fuck?!” He pushed his way from the table angrily. “Can’t you just once be a normal human being?!” And he glared daggers at his brother.  
Dean was startled by his brother’s reaction as he did not know what could make him so angry so suddenly. He wanted to ask and to defend himself, but when he looked up at his brother, he was completely lost for words. The pie fell away from his hand and he was just staring with an open mouth, eyes clouding with arousal at a record speed. His brother’s lips were dark pink and oh...so...wet! He gulped, aware that he should probably say something before Sam kills him, but unable to tear his eyes away.  
“Dean!” Sam shouted again but then took in the state his older brother was in. He stopped eating his pie mid bite and kept just staring at him. And if Dean stopped eating pie, it was a serious situation. He snapped his fingers in front of his brother’s eyes to get his attention.  
“Seriously dude, cherry?! I am not a girl Dean!”  
“Sammy,” was the only thing Dean was capable of saying right now. He put down his fork from the pie and then rose from his chair, immediately grabbing Sam a guiding him backwards to the nearest wall. His eyes were still on his brothers lips.  
Sam was surprised by that reaction and let himself be manhandled, but still not comprehending. After a few moments of awkward standing and staring, Dean looked up into his brother’s eyes.  
“Sammy.” He said again and it was thick with arousal and then he slammed their lips together. Dean was in heaven. He loved Sam and he loved cherry pie (that’s how his lips tasted to him now) and with those two combined, he could not get enough.  
Sam was startled to say the least and still a bit angry at his brother, but the force of the kiss took his breath away. Dean was licking at his lips like a man starved, like he could not get enough. When the need to breath became too much, they broke apart, Dean’s hand immediately going up to trace the line of his brother’s lips.  
“Dean” Sam said breathless but questioning.

Dean looked up into those eyes again and finally managed to find some words. (He managed to lick most of tasty wetness from Sam’s mouth, so it wasn’t THAT distracting anymore). “Sammy, you have no idea how edible and fucking gorgeous you looked with that.” He said with such reverence that Sam’s anger dissipated. “I had no idea.” Dean continued after taking a breath. “There were so many of these things, so I just grabbed one. Didn’t know they made them with flavours. Didn’t think....” and he trailed off again looking back at that mouth. “God Sammy,” he breathed again and went for another kiss.

Sam went completely pliant after that, his mouth did already feel better and if his brother was going to kiss him like that as a result, he considered it as a win. Dean broke apart again, saying “Your lips, they were so pink and shiny and wet and tasted so good.” He groaned and had to stop himself, otherwise this would be over way too soon. His dick was so hard in his jeans, ready to burst. He pushed himself a few inches away from Sam and looked straight into his eyes.  
“Well, I delivered on my part, how about you deliver on yours, baby brother?” He said in growly voice that went straight to Sam’s own cock. Oh right, he promised him a blow job, didn’t he. He smiled his big sexy smile, dimples and all and pushed himself away from the wall. This time it was Sam guiding his brother backwards until they reached the bed.  
“Oh, I did mention something about blowing you, huh?” Sam said with a teasing smirk. He pushed Dean back on the bed, and then crawled above him a bit only to reach his belt buckle and zipper. With the two of them, they had Dean’s jeans and underwear gone within seconds. He took his own clothes down and Dean managed to pull his t-shirt over his head so that they were both completely naked.

Sam took a few steps back towards the table, where the discarded tube with lip balm lay, then looked up to his brother’s eyes with fire and made his way to the bed.  
“So, you liked how my lips looked like with this on them?” And he again opened the lid and started applying it on his lips.  
“Fuck Sammy, you have no idea.” Dean said, breathless. Sam made a point of applying it very generously on his mouth and then licked his lips for better effect. The groan that made its way from his brother’s throat was worth it. He put the tube down next to them on the bed and then without further preamble proceeded to swallow his brother’s cock into his mouth while still keeping direct eye contact.

“Fuck, fuck, oh god.” was Dean’s reaction. “I am not gonna last this way, baby.”  
Sam chuckled around the mouthful and Dean was doing all he could not to come then and there from the vibrations of it. His brother had a talented mouth and with the added visual of pink wet lips, it was simply too much to handle. After only a couple of minutes and a litany of “Sammy” and “oh god” and “more”, he was on the edge. Sam took him all the way down his throat and swallowed around him and Dean exploded into his mouth, his vision going black for a second with the intensity of it.  
When he came back and got his breathing under control, his brother was still on top of him, laying kisses all over his body. When he noticed Dean come back to the land of living, he climbed even further up and went for a kiss. Dean could taste himself in the kiss, but there was still the faint taste of cherries and it was perfect. Sam broke the kiss and looked into Dean’s eyes with love.  
“So, I take it you liked that.” He said with a wide smile.  
“Oh yeah, definitely.”  
“Good.” Sam continued and then kissed Dean again. Dean noticed the small tube laying next to his thigh and took it into his hand.  
“In fact, why don’t I return the favour, huh, little brother?” He asked, holding the tube in front of Sam’s eyes and then proceeding to apply it on his own lips. Now it was Sam’s turn to groan and moan, once Dean changed their positions and proceeded with doing just that.

Yeah, Sam could not really be angry with Dean anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
